Ahoushi
by CheshireBear
Summary: Lambo ya se ha cansado de ir detrás de Reborn y decide olvidarlo. Lo intenta con el alcohol pero... ¿Será ese el remedio? ¿O el remedio serán los besos de cierto Arcobaleno rubio? / ¡RebornxLamboxColonello! / TwYL!world. / Lime. / Lenguaje duro.
1. Las penas se van con el alcohol

**Pareja: **Un triángulo amoroso, _you know~_ **¡****Reborn, Lambo y Colonello!**_  
_

**Advertencias:** _¡_**LIME ****YAOI**_, _**PALABRAS MALSONANTES**_ y tal vez _**SPOOOILERSGRGR**_(?)!_

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo y los personajes de Reborn no me pertenecen D: La verdad es que sino Dino y Kyôya realmente serían pareja y no lo llevarían en secreto como en la serie original...(?) **¡**Todo Reborn le pertenece a_ **Akira Amano_!_**

**PD: **Esto es lo que se diría un _remake_ (?) He corregido el capítulo en su totalidad y hay bastantes cambios en los que _er..._ me explayo **más** (?) Aun así, la trama no cambiará n_n Es puro esteticismo.

_Disfrutad~_

* * *

Estaba decidido. Después de más de diez años intentando seducir a Reborn, Lambo se daba por vencido. Ahora que era -tal vez- un poco más maduro, sabía que probablemente no tenía nada que hacer contra la generosa cantidad de amantes que el tutor tenía, entre ellas Bianchi. Sus días como vaca revoltosa y enamorada iban a quedar atrás.

"_Las penas se van con el alcohol_" escuchó un día Lambo.

Desde ese día decidió probar aquella radical solución basada en ingerir cantidades escandalosas de alcohol noche tras noche.

La primera noche estuvo llena de nuevas sensación para el chico vaca, como la extraña percepción de las cosas cuando uno está ebrio. También tuvo relaciones sexuales con gente desconocida, algo peligroso pero no nuevo para el Bovino.

A pesar de que aquel estilo de vida parecía destrozarle físicamente, Lambo se daba cuenta de que acostándose con gente al azar y bebiendo en grandes cantidades había momentos en los que conseguía olvidarse de la mirada afilada y azabache de Reborn.

Siguió saliendo todas las noches, ignorando las preocupadas advertencias de Tsuna, el jefe de la familia, hasta cierto día.

Fue a la vuelta de su duodécima salida nocturna. Lambo volvió a la mansión Vongola a las siete de la mañana y apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Su camisa había dejado de ser blanca y estaba abierta, mostrando varios hematomas con marcas de dientes. Además, uno de sus cuernos estaba del revés, señalando con la punta hacia abajo.

Reborn, siempre madrugador, decidió observar el lamentable espectáculo que ofrecía la ebria vaca. El espiado, a pesar de estar sometido a los efectos del alcohol, pudo sentir la presencia del asesino, justo en la cima de las escaleras del segundo piso.

En realidad, Lambo sabía que siempre le espiaba, pero nunca le dijo nada por temor y vergüenza. Aunque el Bovino intentaba autoconvencerse de que en realidad le ignoraba para conseguir olvidarse de él por completo. Pero la realidad era obvia: se avergonzaba de sus salidas nocturnas y del estado en el que volvía cada mañana y, por supuesto, temía una reprimenda de Reborn, aunque sabía que éste no haría nada.

Pero aquella noche mientras bebía se dedicó al completo a reunir el valor necesario para hablar al silencioso espía mañanero.

—_¿Podrías dejar de espiarme todas las mañanas, Reborn? _—Lambo se apoyó en la pared en cuanto entró en el vestíbulo de la mansión y alzó la mirada. Allí, en lo alto de las majestuosas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior estaba Reborn, con su traje negro cincelado de destellos naranjas.

—_... Vaca estúpida._ —El asesino se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza mientras recorría el pecho marcado de la vaca con su oscura mirada. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron y dejaron ver una leve sonrisa burlona, llena de descaro.— _¿Haciendo cosas sucias con gente desconocida?_

—_A-a ti eso no te incumbe._

A pesar de haberse armado de valor durante toda la noche con el único objetivo de plantarle cara a Reborn, aquella armadura de resolución se derrumbó como un castillo de arena ante las olas a cada escalón que el Bovino subía, acercándose más al tutor.

Al pasar junto a él, sintió el aroma suave de Reborn. Un sutil perfume a mandarinas que le daba una dulzura infantil inexistente ya en aquel cruel asesino. De hecho, ¿alguna vez habría tenido algo como inocencia aquel hombre oscuro de rasgos afilados?

Aun con todo, Lambo deseo que en ese pequeño instante en el que se cruzó con él, le cogiera en brazos, lo llevase a su habitación y desatara su pasión con él igual que hacía con sus amantes.

—_Hoy viene Colonello. _—Soltó repentinamente Reborn, como si fuese un dato muy importante que interesase mucho a Lambo.— _Tal vez él también quiera follarte._

El chico vaca se giró con pocas ganas para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y toda la rabia que su cansancio le permitia. Ese idiota... Esperaba encontrarse con una sonrisa burlona y dañina, pero tan sólo se topó con una expresión severa del tutor.

No entendió aquella expresión que adoptó más gravedad aún cuando Reborn metió las manos en los bolsillos y agachó ligeramente la cabeza, ensombreciéndose el rostro. Antes apartar la mirada del Arcobaleno, Lambo sintió una especie de suspiro que ni se le ocurrió asociar a Reborn. Era una estupidez pensar que ese cruel hombre se preocupara por él.

Así que aceleró el paso cuanto pudo hasta que llegó a su habitación y se estiró en la cama. Nada le permitió Morfeo, pues Lambo cayó en sus brazos casi en el instante en el que cerró los ojos.


	2. Colonello

Serían las tres de la tarde. Una suave brisa entraba por el balcón abierto de la habitación de cierto chico vaca, el cual dormitaba en su gran cama aún con la ropa de la noche anterior. Un ruido sordo del que no se percató Lambo se escuchó en el mismo balcón seguido de unos pasos quedos.

Un rubio de brillantes ojos azules recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta posarse en el cuerpo semidesnudo del Bovino. Con la respiración contenida, el recién llegado se acercó al lecho y se sentó al lado del dueño de la habitación.

Esperó durante unos segundos, pero impaciente como era el Arcobaleno de la Lluvia, alargó una mano hasta tocar el cabello de reflejos verdosos de la vaca. Notó cuán largo se había hecho en los años que no le había visto. De hecho, los dos habían cambiado físicamente.

Lambo, aún dormido, recibió la caricia con calidez dentro de sus sueños y entreabrió los labios, suspirando de placer. Una sonrisa complacida se extendió en el rostro del rubio y bajó su mano hasta la mejilla del menor. Se extrañó cuando los labios de éste se le hicieron irremediablemente apetecibles.

—_R-Reborn... _—Entonces un susurro ronco rompió el silencio de Lambo, sobresaltando al rubio.

—_¿Reborn?_ —El rubio ladeó la cabeza haciendo que mechones de su flequillo viajaran de un lado a otro. Sus ojos delataban algo de desilusión.— _¿Es que aún te gusta ese estúpido, kora?_

Lambo escuchó esta vez la grave voz a su lado, parecida a un ronroneo fanfarrón pero dulce y, sorprendido, abrió los ojos. La luz del mediodía le cegó al principio, pero poco a poco pudo acostumbrar sus esmeraldas a la fuerte luminosidad y así enfocar el entorno con claridad. Entonces reconoció al rubio de su lado.

Lambo pudo oír la voz a su lado y abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, intentando enfocarlos bien para reconocer a la persona que estaba a su lado.

—_¡Colonello!_ —El Bovino se incorporó con rapidez en la cama hasta quedar sentado al igual que el mayor. Le miró con curiosidad durante unos segundos hasta que un dolor punzante en su cabeza le hizo estremecerse y palparse la sien con una mano. Resaca.— _Ahh, maldito alcohol..._

—_Has crecido mucho, Lambo._ —El Arcobaleno de la Lluvia le cegó con su blanca y tierna sonrisa y la vaca sintió un mareo de nuevo.— _Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que beber hasta llegar al punto de tener resaca... kora._

La sonrisa de Colonello captó la total atención del Bovino por un largo rato en el que miró el deslumbrante rostro del rubio. Al fijarse mejor, el menor vio que el Arcobaleno tenía unos rasgos más maduros que la última vez que lo vio; también su cabello había crecido un poco y caía lacio y brillante alrededor de su semblante.

—_¿No vas muy rápido, Colonello?_ —Una voz aterciopelada fluyó desde la puerta de la habitación de Lambo con tono quedo, intentando no transmitir ningún tipo de emoción.

—_Reborn, cuánto tiempo._ —La mirada de Colonello se volvió desafiante en cuanto el tutor Vongola entró en su campo de visión. Sus músculos parecieron tensarse bajo la camiseta verde.— _Tú no has cambiado mucho._

.

La situación a partir de la llegada de Colonello fue tensa en la mansión Vongola, incluso cuando el Arcobaleno de la Lluvia fue a saludar a Tsuna y a los demás.

Aun así Lambo intentó aparentar que no le importaba lo más mínimo la presencia del rubio allí y decidió salir a beber aquella noche de nuevo. Pero aún cuando estaba tragando chupito tras chupito en la barra de cualquier bar, no conseguía sacarse la brillante mirada añil del chico. Aunque claro, sería mucho más fácil olvidar aquella intensa mirada si no estuviese en ese momento clavándose en él.

Colonello y su sentido extraviado para notar cuándo su presencia no era deseada habían acompañado al Guardián del Rayo a beber.

Lambo suspiró cuando acabó su séptimo chupito y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Observó de reojo y en silencio a Colonello hasta que éste se percato de ello.

—_¿Quieres tomar algo más, Lambo? _—Le preguntó el rubio sonriendo, sin darse aún cuenta del extraño cúmulo de emociones que le hacía sentir al chico vaca.

—_Sí, todo lo que pueda comprar con mi dinero. _—Lambo, ya sintiendo los efectos del alcohol en su organismo, le desafió con su mirada esmeralda. Quería hacerle enfadar como lo hacía Reborn, llevar algún tipo de enemistad. Colonello sólo sonrió de nuevo y pidió más bebida, como el menor le había pedido.

.

—_N-no puedo más, Colonello... _—Tambaleándose, el chico vaca se aferraba como podía a la ropa del rubio Arcobaleno por las oscuras calles desiertas de la ciudad, totalmente ebrio.— _Por favor... Quiero ir a casa, voy a vomitar._

—_Aguanta un poco, kora..._

—_¡Es que voy a vomitar!_ —Con una rapidez propia de un militar como lo era Colonello, cogió a Lambo en brazos y se acercó a un banco del parque que atravesaban.— _Joder..._

El rubio dejó en el banco a Lambo con una suavidad que cualquiera podría haber jurado que faltaba en las rudas manos del ojiazul. Colonello sabía lo que era estar en ese estado y se compadeció del chico cuando empezó a derramar finas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—_Vamos, Lambo, no llores... _—Intentó consolarle Colonello mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el alborotado cabello, agachado a su lado.— _Ahora llegaremos a casa y podrás dormir tranquilo._

—_No es p-por eso... _—Negó Lambo mientras se tapaba los ojos con el antebrazo y gimoteaba ante la preocupada mirada del rubio.— _Todo es culpa.. de-de Reborn._

Por alguna razón, que Lambo sacase a relucir a Reborn en aquel momento le molesto lo suficiente como para querer responderle algo cruel al indefenso chico vaca. Aunque en el fondo esperaba esa respuesta, pues siempre había sabido que el Guardián Vongola tenía una debilidad por el despiadado tutor.

—_Él no te quiere, kora. _—Dijo con calma el ojiazul. Pensó que tal vez se había pasado al decir algo así ...de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro.— _No te rebajes a basura como él._

—_Colonello... _—Ante aquellas palabras tan rudas y claras, Lambo no pudo evitar sentir su corazón agrietarse aún más. Entonces se echó a llorar con fuerza.

—_N-no chilles, ¡que son las cuatro de la mañana, kora...! _—Colonello volvió a coger en brazos al menor mientras le tapaba la boca como podía, evitando así que los fuertes llantos se escuchasen.


	3. Chapter 3

Entraron en la mansión Vongola con sigilo para no despertar a nadie. Sobretodo pensando en el Guardián de la Nube, sabiendo el mal despertar que éste tenía. De hecho, aunque Kyôya tenía su casa al estilo japonés bajo la mansión Vongola, sabían que tenían que tener especial cuidado. Su sueño era demasiado ligero... Menos cuando venía Dino a su casa y pasaban la noche juntos.

Lambo no pudo notar la molesta presencia de Reborn y se tranquilizó a medida que el rubio Arcobaleno subía las escaleras para llevarlo a su reconfortable cama. Realmente era extraño que ese molesto hitman no estuviese rondando ya por las escaleras de la mansión. Tal vez el asesina se encontraba escondido entre las sombras, ocultando su presencia, pero Lambo estaba tan borracho que no se molestó en buscar algún indicio de que el Arcobaleno del Sol estuviese cerca.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Colonello dejó con suavidad al más joven en la cama, mirándolo. Lambo se veía bastante bien aunque estuviese bastante borracho, con el pelo revuelto y con la ropa descolocada. Su crecimiento fue bueno, pensó Colonello con ternura. Por encima de todas las cosas, el rubio Arcobaleno veía a Lambo como un niño, aunque ya era un adulto.

-_Tienes que quitarte esa ropa, kora. _-Solo fue un susurro por parte del rubio, no iba con mala intención, pero bastó para hacer que Lambo se sonrojara notablemente, sin saber muy bien porqué. Todos sabemos ya lo ruborizable que es nuestro querido Guardián del Rayo, pero lo es aún más estando borracho y siendo "cortejado" por un hombre como Colonello.

Lambo giró ligeramente el rostro, cerrando los ojos sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas; intentando darle a entender al atractivo Arcobaleno que él mismo debía quitarle toda la ropa que llevaba si lo que quería era hacerle suyo. Y, aunque Colonello sea tan orgulloso y risueño, sigue teniendo una inocencia impropia de su edad, por lo que no entendió la indirecta de Lambo.

-_Eh, Lambo, no te duermas... _-El Arcobaleno de la Lluvia suspiró y se puso al lado de Lambo, empezando a desabrocharle su típica camisa con estampado de piel de vaca. El chico vaca no sabía cuando empezó a usar de nuevo esa camisa roída por los años, llevaba diez años en su armario, nunca la volvió a coger desde que pasó... _Aquello_.

**FLASH BACK**

De nuevo era 28 de mayo; hoy Lambo cumplía 15 años y estaba orgulloso de tener al fin la misma edad que Reborn. Aunque el Arcobaleno era un año mayor que Lambo, cumplía años el día 13 de octubre. Sí, por fin Lambo tenía 15 años y sabía que había cambiado mucho desde que tenía tan solo 5 años.

El cambio era obvio pero... ¿Cuándo había dejado de odiar y empezado a amar a Reborn? Ni él mismo sabía cuando comenzaban y acababan esos sentimientos. Parecía que venían juntos, pero sin duda, Lambo empezó a amar desesperadamente a Reborn.

Los Vongola hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños para Lambo en la que estuvo casi todo el mundo. Recibió felicitaciones y regalos de mucha gente, pero faltó la persona más importante para el Guardián del Rayo. Se podría decir que _casi_ todos felicitaron a Lambo, menos Reborn. Por eso el chico vaca estaba un poco decaído, porque el _casi_ es el que le importaba, solo porque se encontraba Reborn.

Así que, cuando acabó la fiesta a altas horas de la madrugada, Lambo fue a su cuarto y se lanzó sobre su cama, aún vestido. Pensó en lo bien que se lo había pasado en la fiesta y en lo triste que se puso al no ver aparecer ni siquiera a su hitman por allí.

Suspirando contra la almohada estaba Lambo cuando una voz ronroneante y aterciopelada le llamó la atención desde su propia ventana.

-_Vaca estúpida... ¿No crees que para dormir uno se tiene que quitar la ropa?_

Lambo se quedó paralizado en su cama, con los ojos muy abiertos, y sin darse cuenta esbozó una gran sonrisa. Obviamente él sabía de quién era esa voz tan especial para él. Intentó moverse con calma y miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, por donde entraba la claridad de la luna.

Allí estaba su querido hitman, aquél al que había odiado durante años y ahora deseaba con ansia. Para desgracia de Lambo, su amor no parecía ser correspondido.

-_Y-ya, tienes razón._ -Lambo se sentó en el borde de la cama y bajó la mirada sonrojado, rascándose suavemente la nuca.- _Es que estoy tan cansado que no tengo ganas ni de quitarme la ropa._

-_Entonces..._ -Con un ágil y rápido movimiento, Reborn se colocó delante de Lambo. Le cogió de la barbilla y le alzó ligeramente el rostro para poder mirarlo de frente.- _Yo te quitaré la ropa._


	4. Chapter 4

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar al chico vaca cuando, de pronto, Reborn le besó apasionadamente, dejándole sin respiración. No sabía que significaba todo eso, pero no se quejó en absoluto.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Lambo no se hizo de esperar, al igual que las insinuantes y extrañamente expertas caricias del mayor. Realmente para el Bovino era como un sueño hecho realidad, no podía ni imaginar porqué Reborn estaba haciendo todo eso. ¿Acaso Reborn le amaba?

La respuesta a la pregunta de Lambo vino justo después de haberla formulado en su cabeza y quebró todas las esperanzas de Lambo en cuestión de segundos. Una fría mirada apareció en los ojos del cruel hitman. Eso respondió a todas las preguntas del menor, haciendo que empezase a tener miedo del hombre al que amaba.

Cuando Reborn desnudó violentamente a Lambo de cintura para abajo, el chico vaca quiso gritar para que alguien pudiera salvarle de su cruel destino, pero de nuevo se topó con los ojos de Reborn, que se clavaron como afilados puñales en su corazón, ya quebrado desde hace un tiempo.

El joven Bovino entendió que nada podía salvarle de ser violado por el hombre del que estaba enamorado, así que tan solo se calló mientras unas lágrimas de tristeza caían por sus pálidas mejillas.

Esa noche Lambo perdió su orgullo y su inocencia, viendo como su habitual camisa de vaca quedaba manchada de la semilla de Reborn. Viendo como el hombre al que amaba le desgarraba por dentro sin escrúpulos y le rompía de nuevo el corazón.

A pesar de eso, Lambo no pudo dejar de amar a Reborn con todas sus fuerzas. Se podría decir que incluso disfrutó de ser violado por la persona amada, pero no de la forma en la que él siempre lo había imaginado. Fue tan doloroso...

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cuando Lambo se dio cuenta, su pecho ya estaba descubierto y Colonello le desabrochaba hábilmente los pantalones. El toque de sus manos en una parte tan sensible le había hecho salir de sus desagradables recuerdos.

Aunque Lambo estuviese ebrio, no podía olvidarse de un momento tan vergonzoso como aquel. Dicen que la primera vez siempre es un recuerdo bonito, pero para él fue todo lo contrario.

Intentando apartar los recuerdos dolorosos, se preguntó algo que no tardó en salir de sus labios, haciendo que sus mejillas se tintaran de rosado de nuevo mientras acariciaba el rostro del rubio con torpeza.

-_¿M-me vas a hacer tuyo, Colonello?_

Colonello se sorprendió notablemente, incluso dio un suave respingo ante esa pregunta tan clara de parte del chico vaca. Fue un claro golpe bajo para el rubio, que dejó de intentar despojar al menor de los pantalones.

¿Hacerle suyo...? El Arcobaleno de la Lluvia suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que realmente pretendía al desnudar al casi indefenso Lambo. Pero... ¿para qué mentir? Desde que esa misma mañana le había visto en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente, tuvo ganas de hacerle el amor salvajemente al "inocente" Guardián del Rayo de los Vongola.


End file.
